


Roses are Red and Violets are Blue

by AStarlightMonbebe



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarlightMonbebe/pseuds/AStarlightMonbebe
Summary: When famous actor Hwang Minhyun ends up in the hospital, the person he leasts expect to be his doctor is Kim Jonghyun, his high school secret admirer.(fulfillment of prompt #15 for the Justice League Fic Fest)





	Roses are Red and Violets are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Welllll this is an interesting story. It's probably the funniest/fluffiest thing I've ever written. Erm, it fulfills prompt #15 for the Justice League Fic Fest!!!!
> 
> Prompt: Minhyun is a famous actor who got into an accident while filming his new drama. Surprisingly his doctor is Kim Jonghyun, the boy who secretly sent him poems in high school, and Minhyun got thanks and a kiss on his cheek when he got caught. Now, being bored on his hospital bed, Minhyun decides to regularly write poems to Jonghyun to tease him, but later finds himself expecting something more than just a kiss on his cheek back from the doctor. (ex-fanboy Jonghyun au)
> 
> I'll admit the poems are not the overarching storyline (and I came up with them myself sooooooooooooooooooooo *coughs*)  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Minhyun woke up feeling like a zombie from the amount of bandages wrapped around him, his arms, his head, and a cast on his leg.  He was immediately overcome with nausea and pain upon movement, causing him to fall backward against the pillows where the only thing within his line of sight was the ceiling.  There was a crack running across it, and Minhyun imagined it caving in and crushing him to put him out of his boredom and misery.

It had been a record time of maybe five minutes.

He vaguely remembered how he had gotten there-there being the hospital of course, he was ninety nine percent sure he hadn’t been kidnapped, but when you were famous you never knew.  Minhyun had been in the midst of filming his new drama, ‘Hello, Daybreak’, a sentimental story about a man who had lost his loved ones to a terrible accident and was on the verge of giving up when he met the main lead.  Minhyun had obviously been the man, with another actress starring as the main female lead. 

When filming a scene where he grabbed the main lead, who had fallen over the edge of a railing on the steps of the mall (however that had happened, Minhyun still could not figure out), Minhyun’s foot had slipped and he’d half flipped over it, half tumbled down the stairs.  Unfortunately, he did not have a wire like the main lead and had, in the dramatic words of an article ‘plummeted to his near death’. It did have a nice ring to it.

Now he was stuck in a hospital, reminiscing on all the bad choices he had made in his life.  Of course, hospitalization had its perks. Minhyun was never going to finish filming that drama, which had  a kiss between him and the main lead. The main lead was a very pretty actress, who was a year older than him granted, but Minhyun did enjoy her company.  Kissing was usually easy, but Minhyun had been dreading this moment from day one. In fact, he would much rather make out with the charming second lead, an Ong Seongwoo with a loud laugh and a face sculpted like a Greek God.

If only he wasn’t secretly making out with Kang Daniel, another man Minhyun wouldn’t mind kissing if he wasn’t kissing Ong Seongwoo.  How unfortunate. It had been a while since Minhyun had dated someone and not ditched them immediately. Since high school, had it been?  Almost five years then...since becoming the famous actor Hwang Minhyun anyways.

The door opened and Minhyun raised his head enough to see a white coat and a smiling face before dropping back, hissing in pain.  The doctor appeared in front of him, and Minhyun got a long, good look at him-discovering that he was very,  _ very _ good looking.  Black hair, reflecting the light, somewhat tan skin, and a wide smile that showed white teeth, eyes dark brown orbs.  He also managed to work a long white coat, having thrown it on over scrubs and a blue set of doctor pants and shirt. 

“Well, you’ve finally woken up.”  His voice was somewhat husky, a mix of honey and half melted chocolate.  He smiled as he changed the IV. He looked familiar to Minhyun, but he wasn’t someone he could place at the moment.  Minhyun found himself watching his lips, pink and plump, wondering why he had felt like he’d kissed them. It was definitely a weird feeling.

The doctor leaned in and checked his charts.  “At the moment, you seem to be fine. I’ll be back in a while with food and we’ll see how it goes from there.”  He smiled again, Minhyun found he was someone who smiling came easily to. He moved a couple knobs and sat back, standing up.  “Long time no see, Hwang Minhyun.” He added, as he left, Minhyun gaping after him.

Suddenly, he knew who he was.  Kim Jonghyun, Minhyun’s secret admirer through poems his senior year-the one who had kissed him on the cheek when Minhyun had finally confronted him about it.  His cheek burned remembering it, the soft brush of lips against skin. He also remembered the dozens of poems slipped in between blank notebook pages, kept in good, albeit wrinkled, condition after the five or so years that had passed.

He was screwed in a thousand different ways for sure.

 

“How’s your patient doing?”  Hyunbin asked as he poured a cup of coffee, probably his sixth that day.  It was only six hours into his shift, but it was the night shift after he had been working twenty four hour ones the previous week.  Jonghyun shrugged. “He’s fine.” He handed Jaehwan the charts so he could put them into the computer, which he took with a distasteful expression on his face.

Jaehwan had gone to medical school to become a surgeon, but after a couple weeks of work it had been decided that he would better suit a desk job, for his and the patients safety.  He was still feeling rather... _ insulted _ about it.  Hyunbin, on the other hand, was the new gangly intern that was better suited for a modeling job then one that involved blood, as he had fainted several times in the middle of Jonghyun frantically trying to save someone’s life.  Neither of them were very helpful, but it was nice to have people his age around to talk to in between work. 

“Didn’t you go to high school with him?”  Jaehwan asked as he sucked in more caffeine, consisting of sugar and nothing else drinks.  Jonghyun nodded. “We weren’t close. I doubt he even remembers my name, if he knew it in the first place.”  The words tasted bitter on his tongue as he said them, the memories flooding back in a mix of embarrassment and the pink mist of love, one that had shrouded him and carried him on a high through his days.

Hyunbin sighed.  “I doubt you’re that easy to forget, Jonghyun hyung.”  Jonghyun almost snorted. “You didn’t know me back in high school.”  Jaehwan laughed. “You underestimate yourself, Jonghyun.” He didn’t add hyung, causing Jonghyun to hit him lightly on the back of his head.  Jaehwan rubbed it reproachfully, glaring up at him.

“How is your patient doing, anyways?”  Jonghyun asked, turning the conversation away from himself and to Hyunbin.  Hyunbin smiled, saying conversationally; “Great, actually. We made out for a bit yesterday-”  Jaehwan choked on his coffee, spitting it out over Jonghyun’s papers. Hissing, Jonghyun took them from him quickly and flapped them through the air as he struggled for a handful of tissues.

“Hyunbin!”  He exclaimed as he dried them carefully, handing them back to Jaehwan distrustfully, who was quite red in the face now.  Hyunbin shrugged, an easy smile sliding across his face. “I honestly can’t tell if you’re joking right now.” Jonghyun said, clicking his tongue.  “Well, it’s not like you could change anything about it if I was.” Hyunbin replied.

“I could arrange for a new doctor to be given to him.”  Jonghyun responded, smiling as Hyunbin’s eyes widened comically.  “I can’t believe Hyunbin has a kind of boyfriend before I do.” Jaehwan grumbled.  “It’s not that hard to believe Jaehwan hyung.” Hyunbin said. “I mean, with your forthright personality, it’s enough to push anyone away.”  

Jaehwan gazed at him suspiciously.  “I’m sure that was an insult, but you said it so politely.”  Hyunbin shrugged, picking up his clipboard and shrugging back on his jacket.  “Well, nice talking to you boys, but I’m off.” Jaehwan stuck out his tongue at him when his back was turned, making a rude gesture and muttering  under his breath.

“So, are you sure you have nothing to say about your not quite gone crush on ‘Emperor Hwang’?”  Jaehwan asked, raising his eyebrows. Jonghyun smacked me. “Both of you are so annoying.” He grumbled, picking up his papers and stalking away.  There were more important things to attend to than senseless gossip about how beautiful Minhyun’s eyes had been when they landed on Jonghyun.

 

“How’s it going, actor boy?”  Daniel was leaning against Minhyun’s hospital bed, arms folded, dark blonde hair spiked upward.  He was wearing dramatic makeup and a black suit, obviously having just came from a party. It was noon, so Minhyun assumed it had been an all nighter.  If you looked close enough, his clothes were just a bit too mussed to suggest a respectful arrangement.

“Fine, thanks for the fake concern.”  Minhyun retorted. Daniel chuckled, shrugging off his jacket and slinging it across his shoulder.  To Minhyun, the room was freezing, but Daniel was acting like he was overheating. “I’m only here on behalf of Seongwoo.  He was especially concerned.” His lips tilted into a half smile, his voice holding a bitter amusement.

Minhyun glared at him.  Kang Daniel and he were not the sort of people who were friends with each other.  They tolerated each other, because of Seongwoo, who was friends, or more in Daniel’s case, who wanted both of them to get along.  They pretended to, and most of the time Minhyun did not mind Daniel, but too often his smile was fake and plastered on his face when they conversed.

“How is he doing?”  Minhyun asked lightly, situating himself higher up on the pillows and pretending that not every single movement hurt.  “Worried sick about you, but otherwise fine.” Minhyun wondered why Daniel was specifically stating that his boyfriend, or whatever he was, was thinking about him, or any guy.  Daniel certainly seemed like the jealous type.

Daniel smirked at him, as if knowing what was going through his head.  “Unfortunately, he can’t come.” He examined his nails, a faint smile playing across his face.  Minhyun gritted his teeth and smiled. “Well, tell him I miss him and hope he can visit soon.” Daniel nodded, forcing a smile just as fake as Minhyun’s as the door swung open.

There had been a time when Minhyun had first met Daniel that he had tried to put aside their differences and be friends.  Needless to say, that had not worked out well, as it had been obvious that Daniel was in no hurry to reconcile something that had never really happened.  After that, Minhyun had stayed away and they had become mutual nemeses, except Seongwoo had never found out.

Jonghyun walked in, and Minhyun nearly dove under the covers and pretended to be asleep before remembering that Daniel was there.  He was grinning at Jonghyun in the way that charmed everyone who had the ‘pleasure’ of seeing it directed at them. Jonghyun’s pleasant smile froze on his face, a sharp flash of recognition crossing his face, and Minhyun remembered again.

Daniel had gone to the same high school with them-a fact that Minhyun had forgotten, but everything was coming back.  His high school years had been somewhat horrific, so he had tried to push them all out of his mind. You see, Daniel had been a bit of a bully.  And Jonghyun, no matter how cute and kind he had been back then, had been a bit of a target. Daniel, in fact, had been the one who told Minhyun that Jonghyun had been sending the poems.  

“Kim Jonghyun.”  Daniel tilted his head, smile broadening.  Jonghyun inclined his head. “Daniel. It’s been a while.”  Minhyun wondered if he was imagining the hostility in Jonghyun’s carefully masked face and tone.  Daniel clapped him on the back, Jonghyun’s slim shoulders tensing. He was tiny and small, but carried himself with impressive strength.  A leader.

Jonghyun stepped forward and placed something on the table, changing Minhyun’s IV.  Minhyun winced as he withdrew the needle and put in a new one, trying to keep as still as possible.  “Your leg seems to healing well.” Jonghyun noted, as if Daniel wasn't there. Minhyun could see the smile slowly slipping off his face, replaced with a cold anger.  Daniel didn’t take being ignored easily. “I’m glad we won’t have to re break it or confine you to a wheelchair.” Jonghyun continued.

He straightened, marking some more notes on his mysterious chart.  “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He winked at Minhyun as he left, as if he knew that Minhyun had recalled all the angst, cringe inducing, high school memories.  Daniel stepped back to let him pass, Jonghyun smiled at him too. He smiled at everyone, Minhyun had noticed. He bet that Jonghyun was quite the popular doctor. 

“I’ll see you later, Daniel.”  Minhyun said pointedly when Jonghyun was out of earshot, plastering on his smile again.  Daniel nodded, slipping out the door and disappearing with his shoulders hunched. Minhyun let out a breath as he did, turning and looking at what Jonghyun had left.  It was a notebook and a pencil with an eraser, the small note attached to it saying;  _ For your entertainment! :)))   _ Minhyun laughed, then paused as he opened it.

He had just gotten an excellent idea.

 

Minhyun was gone the next day when Jonghyun went to check on him, and for a second he panicked, before remembering he had said that Minhyun could walk around the hospital a bit if his leg was continuing to make good progress.  The nurse must have let him when she had come earlier that day to check his vital signs. 

He walked over and took a seat, spinning around idly.  He was mentally and physically exhausted, as he always was working this kind of job.  If he didn’t like helping people so much, he probably would have already retired. His heart was too kind to just let him do that, though, no matter how bad it was for his health.

His hand brushed something as he rested it against the table, and Jonghyun looked over to see the notebook he had given Minhyun open, a pen marking the spot and a slip of paper sticking out.  Curious, Jonghyun rolled over and looked at it. In swirly script, it was written  _ For you :).   _ Jonghyun blinked, wondering if the ‘you’ was directed at him, so he flipped the paper over and squinted at the same swirly writing on the other side.

_ I wanna write you a love poem,  _

_ better than any story you’ve ever heard.   _

_ One to make you excited, and happy, _

_ Your smile is gold. _

_ When I see your figure, _

_ I want to move forwards. _

_ And I can’t write poetry, _

_ So that’s why I’m trying. _

In parenthesis, at the bottom of what Jonghyun guessed was supposed to be a poem, was;  _ (I don’t like being in debt.  An eye for an eye, as they say.  A poem for a poem...Emperor <3)  _ The paper slipped from Jonghyun’s grasp, fluttering to the floor.  This was  _ not  _ about the poems in high school, the ones he had tried to forgot desperately.  It couldn’t be.

It was about the poems in high school.  

Jonghyun fell back against the chair , blowing out air and staring at the ceiling as he tried to figure out what to do.  Minhyun was just bored, that was all. The fact that he had signed the letter ‘Emperor’ after all, concluded that he was obviously still a bit unstable from the drugs they had been feeding him. 

He would have to figure this out later, he decided, having more urgent matters to take care of.  He stood, then stopped, unsure of what to do with the poem. Sighing, Jonghyun took it and scribbled;  _ Received :)  _ on an empty page in the notebook.  He wasn’t sure what else to say, he wasn’t even sure what he was feeling at that moment.  The poem was awful, terrible, cringe inducing cheesiness, but it was kind of...sweet. And maybe his heart had fluttered a bit, but he wasn’t going to admit to that out loud.

Hyunbin was waiting for him outside, startling Jonghyun as he pushed off the wall from his slouched position.  “Why are you grinning so widely?” Jonghyun quickly rearranged his face to be blank and expressionless, the happiness tugging at the corners of his lips, still.  “No reason .” He responded. Hyunbin nodded wisely, in that condescending parent way of saying they knew it was more than that.

“Anyway, can you cover my shift today?”  Hyunbin asked innocently, suddenly becoming fascinated with his pen.  Jonghyun blew out a breath. “Hyunbin,” He began in a pained voice. “I’ve already had to cover several shifts this week, night ones no less, and I’m tired.  You can’t just bail whenever you want.”

Hyunbin stuck out his bottom lip.  “But hyung…” He widened his eyes, most likely trying to resemble a puppy, though it was nothing close to that.  “I have a date.” He finished. Jonghyun coughed. “Who is it this time?” Hyunbin fiddled with the collar of his coat.  “Do you remember the patient I told you about?”

“The one you were making out with?”  Jaehwan joked, the two of them having reached the break area.  Hyunbin’s cheeks reddened, and the smile slipped off of Jaehwan’s face.  “No way.” He whispered, leaning forward on his elbows. “You’re actually going on a  _ date _ with  _ him _ ?!”  He slammed his palm down on the table, startling both Jonghyun and Hyunbin.

“Yes.”  Hyunbin replied, downing a glass of water.  “Is there coffee?” He asked with a barely suppressed groan.  Jonghyun smacked his hand away from the last cup. “Yah. I’m drinking that, since  _ someone _ has to do the night shift tonight instead of going home and relaxing.”  Come to think, he hadn’t traveled home for several days now. He knew that his cats were in good hands, he’d asked the cute kid next door, Lee Daehwi, to watch them, but he needed to visit soon.

Flopping onto the counter, Hyunbin sighed loudly.  “It’s not my fault-” “That you claimed a hot date?”  Jaehwan snagged the coffee before Jonghyun could take a sip, downing it in a single swallow.  Jonghyun slapped him, taking in several deep breaths to keep his wits about him.

Checking his watch, Hyunbin straightened his collar.  “Well, I need to go meet this so called ‘hot date’, who is actually too cute for life, so see you later.”  He fluffed his hair, as if trying to straighten up, but knowing him, he was going home to spend two hours getting ready.  Hyunbin and Jaehwan were two of the biggest diva queens Jonghyun knew. He winked at Jonghyun. “Good luck with your very own hot guy, hyung.” 

Jonghyun stared at him, feeling the tips of his ears redden.  “What hot guy?” He feigned confusion, straightening the flower in a vase.  They were dying, the petals falling off, and Jonghyun silently counted under his breath.  _ He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me- _ what was he doing??!  Shaking himself, Jonghyun only got the tail end of Hyunbin’s answer to his earlier question.

“...handsome actor, Hwang Minhyun.”  Hyunbin finished with a flourish, draping his coat over his shoulder and grabbing his bag from the back of Jaehwan’s chair, their eternal resting place for loose items.  Jonghyun managed to actually hit him this time, hand stinging slightly. “Would you  _ stop. _ ”  He hissed, blood pressure rising.

Hyunbin took a step back, holding his hands up in defense.  “Okay, okay. Sorry I made you pissed.” He said, eyeing Jonghyun as if he was a wild animal, or maybe a house pet that had gone feral.  “You do not get to shove your shift onto me and then tease me relentlessly about something that happened in high school!” He practically shrieked, taking in several deep breaths and counting to ten each time to resist slapping the stupefied look off of Jaehwan and Hyunbin’s faces. 

Jaehwan cleared his throat.  “Well, see you later, Hyunbin.  Jonghyun, I think you have a visitor.”  Jonghyun whipped around; “What do you mean-”  The words died in his throat as he took in a handsome young man leaning across the counter, watching the three doctors with an amused expression.

“Hello?”  He tried, walking forward and rearranging his expression into the pleasant smile he was wearing out.  The man smiled, straightening. “I’m Ong Seongwoo.” He said, holding out his head. “Doctor Kim Jonghyun.”  Jonghyun replied, taking it and trying not to let his smile slip as he made the connection. Ong Seongwoo, the famous actor, the one who had been starring alongside Minhyun in his drama ‘Hello, Daybreak’.  The two were said to be close friends.

“You’re the doctor in charge of Minhyun, right?”  Seongwoo clarified. Jonghyun nodded. Seongwoo smiled.  “I heard you two were friends in high school.” Jonghyun choked on the water he had been trying to swallow, and Jaehwan slammed a hand across his back, making the remaining water slosh over the rim of the water bottle.

“No.  We weren’t friends.”  He added, hoping his face wasn’t burning bright red like it felt.  Seongwoo nodded with a mysterious smile on his face, as if he thought Jonghyun was lying.  He wasn’t.

“Anyways, I just thought you should know that my lovely boyfriend,”  Seongwoo started, then broke off as he realized Jonghyun was looking at him in confusion.  “Kang Daniel, that is.” He added. Jonghyun nodded, everything falling into place perfectly.  He wondered how someone as mean as Kang Daniel had managed to snag a handsome god like Ong Seongwoo.

“Has taken your patient out to drink.”  Seongwoo finished. “Great.” Jonghyun replied, head still swimming as the connections came.  Why Daniel and Minhyun were supposedly friends...then it dawned on him what Seongwoo had said.  “Excuse me, what?” He asked, slowly turning to face Seongwoo again.

Seongwoo grimaced.

 

“I can’t believe this happened.”  Jonghyun grumbled to himself as he walked down an alleyway, searching the streets for a glowing neon sign.  Seongwoo had only been able to give him the location and nothing else, fleeing before Jonghyun exploded. Worse of all, Hyunbin had refused to cover his shift, and Jonghyun had had to pull several strings to get a cover while he ran to save Minhyun from the clutches of evil.    

Spotting the establishment Seongwoo claimed Daniel had taken Minhyun too, Jonghyun crossed.  He paused for a moment outside, mussing his hair and untucking his shirt, trying in vain to look like he belonged.  He didn’t want to get jumped or assaulted in the treacherous alleyway.

The bar was loud and raucous, the smell of cigarette smoke and cooking meat filling the air with the smell of smoky wood.  Jonghyun coughed immediately. He had always been partial to smoke, it having more of an effect on him than others. It was one of the reasons he would never smoke.  He squinted in the dim lighting, trying to spot the light blonde hair of Daniel and the dark brown fo Minhyun. He realized he had no idea what either of them had been wearing, which made things more difficult.

“Oi, doctor!”  Jonghyun jerked, relief flooding over him at the sound of Daniel’s voice, which was immediately replaced with suspicion.  He walked over to the corner table where Daniel sat besides Minhyun, who was resting his head on his arms. Jonghyun couldn’t tell if he was passed out or just tired.  

Daniel grinned up at him, definitely more than just a little drunk.  A glance at the table portrayed the many soju bottles scattered across it, and Minhyun didn’t seem like one to drink endless alcohol.  “Hi, Daniel.” Jonghyun replied stiffly, gazing out across the table. “I’m here to pick up Minhyun.”

“But we’re having so much fun.”  Daniel pouted, acting like a kid half his age instead of the twenty one years he had.  “You’ve had enough fun.” Jonghyun said as lightly as possible, though his throat was constricting.  He had only had alcohol once in his life, and that one time had been enough-a high school party that had ended badly, a kind of bad he never wanted to return to.  Of course he couldn’t blame the alcohol for everything, people were crap after all, but it had had a large part in it. Jonghyun didn’t forget. He didn’t exactly forgive things like that either, and he certainly didn’t plan on forgiving Daniel, but he was trying to let it go. 

He nudged Minhyun gently, seeing that someone had put him in a white and black hoodie and sweatpants, or maybe he had dressed himself.  Minhyun lifted his head sleepily, breaking into a smile when he saw him. “Jonghyun!” He cried, grabbing his hand. His hands were cold, Jonghyun tried to not pull free as a reflex.  

“Let’s go, Minhyun.”  He said as nicely as possible, taking all his power not to drag Minhyun out of the crowd and far away, where they would be nice and safe from things that went bump in the dark.  “Already?” Minhyun questioned, stretching sleepily. The hem of his shirt rode up, exposing the bandages and bruises peeking out from behind them. It reminded Jonghyun of the urgency that they had to go back to the hospital.

“Yes.”  Jonghyun snapped, trying to keep the panic of his job being on the line from seeping into his voice too much.  Minhyun looked over at Daniel, only to find that he had vanished to the dance floor. Jonghyun breathed a sigh of relief, holding out a hand to Minhyun to help him up.  Minhyun accepted it, hand hot. It worried Jonghyun even more, he hoped Minhyun wasn’t getting a fever.

He elbowed his way through the crowd, Minhyun hanging off his elbow practically.  The sound and heat was starting to his head, making him feel slightly dizzy. He sucked in a breath of fresh air as they exited, leaning against the alley wall for a quick moment to collect his thoughts.  

The taxi was still waiting for them, thankfully, though the driver was looking distinctly annoyed.  Minhyun broke into a grin at the sight of him. Jonghyun wasn’t sure why, but the question was answered as Minhyun slid in and leaned forward immediately.  “Minki!” He cried, and Jonghyun recalled another high school name, the elusive bisexual Choi Minki who had never been beat up despite being bisexual, and had gone through boys and girls alike in his quest to find the perfect one.  Jonghyun had never had the pleasure of meeting him himself, but he had heard enough. Minki had been a sort of idol to the secret admirers like him out there.

“Hwang Minhyun.”  Minki drawled, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as they got buckled.  “And Kim Jonghyun, though you didn’t seem to recognize me earlier. Where are we heading?”  Jonghyun fanned himself, feeling like an overly ripe tomato. “Back to the hospital.” He breathed, flopping back against the tacky leather.  Minki nodded, putting on his lights and pulling out.

Minhyun was practically vibrating with excitement, and it was stressing Jonghyun out, especially when he decided to make conversation with Minki.  “Why are you a taxi driver anyways?” He asked curiously, propping his chin on his hand and smiling dreamily. Minki looked back at him, and Jonghyun was opening his mouth to apologize when Minki answered.

“I’m actually a fashion designer, or am trying to be, but it turns out that not many other people had the same ideas of fashion as me, so I’m at a sort of interlude at the minute.  That’s why I’m a taxi driver, and let me tell you that running into annoying classmates from high school was not in the job description.” Minhyun frowned at this, sitting back crossly.  Jonghyun bit his lip; it was hard to tell if Minki was joking or serious. His face was without trace of a smile.

“Why are you two together anyways?”  Minki asked. “Are you dating or something?”  If Jonghyun had been drinking something, he would have choked.  “No, nothing like that.” He hurried to explain, noticing that Minhyun was looking at him attentively, as if to see what his reaction would be.  Jonghyun wondered if he had passed. Minhyun was still looking at him. 

“I’m his doctor.”  Jonghyun added. Minki snorted back a laugh as they paused at an intersection.  The hospital was close by now, but Jonghyun wished it was closer. Anything to get out of this enclosed car and awkward conversation.  “Has he finally cracked and gone crazy?” Minki asked, eyes sparkling with mirth. Jonghyun sighed heavily. “No. He’s just drunk.” He managed to get in before Minhyun interrupted.

“I’ll have you know that I was injured during filming...which is great actually because ew, who wants to kiss that actress, like can I get a second lead kiss please-”  Jonghyun slapped a hand over his mouth, not sure exactly what was coming from his mouth, but not dying to be humiliated further that night. Minki choked back another laugh.  

“You can let us off here.”  Jonghyun tried in vain, but they were in the middle of the road and not far from the hospital, so Minki only shook his head.   _ This is torture.   _ Jonghyun thought to himself, wondering if he could possibly through himself out the taxi window and not live to have to pay the bills of it.  

“I was serious though.”  Minhyun said as soon as Jonghyun had removed his hand.  “Ong Seongwoo has that sculpted face, but he just has to have a boyfriend that is such a jerk.”  He muttered darkly to himself. Jonghyun felt his cheeks grow warm. “But did you know, Jonghyun, that you are actually much more attractive than both of them?”  Minhyun apparently wasn’t stopping there, and Jonghyun could feel the smile freeze on his face. What was left of it, anyways.

“Like...imagine if I kissed you.”  Minhyun started, but Jonghyun had heard enough by now.  “I’m alright.” He said loudly. Minhyun blinked at him, then nodded slowly.  “I’m drunk.” He said, as if trying to explain his actions. “Very.” Jonghyun confirmed, sighing in relief as Minki pulled up in front of the hospital.  “Thanks for the ride.” He mumbled as he stepped outside, tugging Minhyun out as well. Minki was laughing as he pulled away. Jonghyun made a mental promise to never hail a taxi again.

Minhyun flew against him immediately, trembling slightly.  He was still wearing that stupid smile, bright and innocent.  “Are you mad?” He asked quietly, looking up at Jonghyun like a puppy.  Jonghyun let out a frustrated breath. “I’m...annoyed.” He said carefully, and Minhyun gave him a mournful look.

“By the way,”  He started. “Did you like my secret poem?”  Jonghyun coughed into his fist, looking away.  “I’m trying to be a secret admirer like you.” Jonghyun covered up his surprise with a chuckle.  “You know the point of being a secret admirer is keeping it a secret.” He said, looking away as they staggered towards the hospital.

“Oh.  Yeah.”  Minhyun said after a minute, though he looked puzzled at the thought.  “Alright. Can you forget in the morning?” He asked, and Jonghyun nodded absently.  “Come on.” He said, pulling Minhyun toward the revolving doors. The revolving doors had always scared him, just a little bit, there had been a time when he was a little kid that he had gotten stuck in one, just going around and around and around.  Needless to say, he was not looking forward to going in one with Minhyun.

“I love spinny doors.”  Minhyun chose to add in at that moment, and Jonghyun internally groaned.  Maybe he groaned out loud. Why was he the one who had had to go deal with the clingy drunk and the arrogant Daniel and then a taxi of someone they had gone to high school with...oh right, he was the doctor.   _ Now would be a great time to quit my job.   _

He walked towards the doors, cramming Minhyun and himself into one and then shoving him out as soon as possible, practically tumbling across the floor.  The working nurse gave him a strange look, but Jonghyun gave her a thumbs up and grabbed Minhyun. “We had a little escapee.” He said cheerfully, but his voice carried the strain of the night.  She just turned back to her work, as if trying to unsee the whole thing.

“Look, we’re going into the elevator, alright?”  Jonghyun told Minhyun in a low voice, 

jogging across the lobby to catch the doors that had just dinged.  He relaxed against the carpeted walls as they closed safely, Minhyun leaning back with him.  He still had the smile of happiness and carelessness plastered across his face. 

“Jonghyun.”  He said quietly, and Jonghyun glanced at him while pushing sweaty hair off his forehead.  This was the reason he was starting to gray and go bald, patients like this that ran around with rich friends and caused him stress and friends that shoved their shifts on him like a sack of potatoes without thinking that maybe Jonghyun needed sleep.  “I’m sorry for causing you trouble.” He added softly, and Jonghyun couldn’t be mad anymore, he just couldn’t. 

“It’s fine, it’s my job to chase people over the city, after all.”  The words came out more sarcastic than intended, but Jonghyun couldn’t very well eat them and then spit them back out differently.  Minhyun tipped his head forward, brown hair falling across his face. “I wasn’t kidding.” He muttered, leaning in closer, and Jonghyun stared up at him as he slowly closed his eyes, face inches from his.

His lips connected with Jonghyun’s cheek, Jonghyun turning his head a fraction soon, heart pounding.  It felt weird, nice but weird. The elevator doors dinged open, Jaehwan staring at them from across the room, and Jonghyun grabbed Minhyun’s wrist and pulled him back to his room.  His cheek felt like it was on fire, no, his whole face felt like a furnace. What else was new? Oh right, the fact that Hwang Minhyun had tried to kiss him and he’d turned his head stupidly, except it wasn’t a stupid move because you didn’t feel romantic attraction for patients and they didn’t for you, except when they were drunk it turned out.

He needed some water.  A bucket brimming with ice cold water so that he could dunk his head in it and hopefully stay there until he drowned.  Jonghyun found the door to Minhyun’s room, shoving him in front of him and closing the door. Minhyun walked obediently over to the bed, climbing in, though Jonghyun could have sworn he saw him roll his eyes.  Jonghyun hooked up the IV, cursing under his breath when he had to switch the needle, got a glass of water for the bedside, and made sure he was comfortable.

The whole procedure was done in complete silence.  Jonghyun left after that, feeling unusually stiff and tense, Minhyun having rolled over and remained stubbornly silent.  Jonghyun wondered if he was mad at him or just ready to pass out from all the alcohol.

Jaehwan was waiting for him.  “So, did you guys swap spit or what?”  He asked, raising his eyebrows with that horrible, psycho grin of his.  “You’re disgusting.” Jonghyun spat, and threw a shoe at him. He felt a small burst of satisfaction when it firmly clocked Jaehwan in the forehead.

 

Twenty days, and Jonghyun had remained quiet around Minhyun.  Minhyun was beginning to feel restless, eager to leave the hospital, and eager to get a reply out of Jonghyun about the poems he had been sending, besides a smiley face.  And he had been sending a lot of poems. 

It was a shame really.  With nothing else to do and limited phone time, Minhyun had been left to his own devices, and boredom has overtaken him.  From that boredom had come poem after cheesy poems after cheesier poem. He was starting to think that he was going a little insane, or would be soon if Jonghyun would actually give him a response.

Seongwoo and Daniel continued to visit as regularly as possible, but Minhyun couldn’t be with Seongwoo without Daniel also being there, and it annoyed him greatly.  Especially since Daniel had made the whole drinking fiasco seem so much smaller and totally not his idea, which had made Seongwoo click his tongue at Minhyun as if he were a child.  They were the same age!

He also had the problem of the kiss, in which he had tried to confess that maybe Jonghyun hadn’t been the only one with feelings in high school, but had his plans foiled by only landing the kiss on the cheek.  It was ironic really, because Minhyun had been mean like that too. Back in high school, when Daniel had come forward with the notebook filled with poems and cruel laughter.

Minhyun had been expecting to see Jonghyun in tears, but he had approached slowly and carefully.  He had smiled at Daniel, held out his hand for his notebook back, grabbed it as politely as possible, and turned on his heel to face Minhyun before dipping his head slowly.  Minhyun had been confused, asking him what it all was, what was going on. In response, Jonghyun had leaned forward and Minhyun had turned his head like Jonghyun had done to him.  Jonghyun hadn’t seemed surprise, just turned and left. The poems stopped coming after that. Minhyun had felt a bit sad, but he couldn’t have admitted that with Daniel breathing down his neck.

On the topic of his frosty doctor, Minhyun looked over his latest response.   _ You know, these poems can stop any time.  You’ve repaid your ‘debt’ from high school enough by now.  It’s only become embarrassing. :).  _ Minhyun was starting to hate that smiley face, especially accompanying the harsh words of the rest of the message.  It was several sentences, which was a first, since Jonghyun rarely wrote more than one word.

He sighed.  His heart was heavy, sad, and he couldn’t figure out why.  Or maybe he already had. Minhyun lay back on his pillows, barely wincing this time.  His ribs were almost healed, his leg basically done except for the cast to make sure he wouldn’t re break it.  Jonghyun would be checking in soon.

So he wrote one last poem.

 

Minhyun was asleep, back facing Jonghyun when he entered.  Jonghyun crept across the ground, not bothering to turn on the lights.  His vital signs were almost back to normal, and Jonghyun checked the IV.  It was still doing fine. Soon he would be able to be discharged, sometime in the next week probably.  He would go back to filming his drama or maybe finding a new one and everyone would welcome and he would be with Seongwoo and Daniel. 

Jonghyun would never see him again.  Minhyun would probably have forgotten his name by the end of the month.  Sighing softly to himself, Jonghyun glanced over at the notebook. A piece of paper was flattened on top of it by the poem,  _ last one _ scrawled across the back of it.  Jonghyun rolled his eyes. He had asked Minhyun to stop sending them, albeit it not being the nicest way, but it seemed Minhyun just had to get the last word in.

He slid it out from under the pen, turning it over and taking in Minhyun’s familiar scrawl.  This one looked shorter than the rest, and Jonghyun was glad for that. Smiling, he scanned it.  As he took in the words though, his smile faded.

_ Roses are red, _

_ Violets are blue. _

_ I think I might have, _

_ Fallen in love with you. _

“Minhyun...”  The lump refused to move, and Jonghyun swallowed, the paper tearing as he gripped it too tightly.  He knew that Minhyun wasn’t sleeping, his heartbeat had started to spike upwards, and his breathing wasn’t the evened one of sleeping.  In all his time being Minhyun’s doctor, Jonghyun had never known Minhyun to be anything other than a peaceful sleeper, so having a nightmare was basically out of the question.

“I know you’re not sleeping.”  Jonghyun said, voice chiding. Minhyun sighed, turning over.  He had dark circles under his eyes, but Jonghyun’s were darker.  “Fine. You caught me.” He said, looking like he wanted to be sick.  Jonghyun could relate to that feeling; he himself had felt it in a vice versa confrontation to the one happening right now.  

“Nice poem.”  Jonghyun held up the crushed piece of paper, trying to seem indifferent.  The ball was in Minhyun’s court now, and Jonghyun was going to let him decide what to do with it.  “Hmmm.” Minhyun said, pushing himself into a sitting position on his pillows. Jonghyun sat down beside his bed, hand still clenched around the poem.  

“Hmmm?”  He fired back, raising an eyebrow sarcastically.  Minhyun huffed indignantly. “It was...I mean, I dunno.”  He crossed his arms sullenly, sticking out his bottom lip.  He was acting like a child, but Jonghyun found it strangely endearing.  He muttered something under his breath, but it sounded like only a tangle of words to Jonghyun.  “What?” He asked, leaning in closer to hear him better this time.

“I said, I was trying to confess to you.”  Minhyun’s breath brushed his ear, and Jonghyun turned his face, startled to find that he was an inch apart.  “Since my drunk one didn’t go so well.” He added, a smile playing across his totally kissable lips. “Oh.” Was all Jonghyun managed to say lamely before Minhyun kissed him for real this time, fingers running through his hair and pulling him in closer.

Jonghyun closed his eyes, deepening the kiss, until the door swung open and he heard a screech.  They flailed apart as if they were burning, Jonghyun turning and seeing Hyunbin in the doorway, pointing at them accusingly.  “Kissing patients is not allowed!” He yelled, but his voice cracked with a laugh.

“Says the boy who brags about how much he sucks face.”  Jonghyun snapped back, but Hyunbin was already running down the hallway.  Jonghyun sighed, giving Minhyun an apologetic grin. “Catch you later?” He asked, and Minhyun nodded, waving as Jonghyun ran after Hyunbin down the hall, Hyunbin shouting; “Jaehwan hyung-!” 

He hated his friends so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments (and kudos section)
> 
> I know it's pretty sloppy at parts (and the summary and title and poems) and that I rushed it, but thank you for reading~  
> 


End file.
